


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by Mindwiped



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindwiped/pseuds/Mindwiped
Summary: I hate plot summariesHenry McCoy and my OFC. Very little plot, enough to segue smut. ;)





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

“Henry, you've fallen asleep in the lab again. Let's get you to bed,” I sigh and prod his shoulder.  
“What, oh. Thank you.”  
“I don't want to listen to you growling about how sore you are if you stay asleep at your lab bench.”  
“You are a better friend than I deserve,”he says sighing as we climb the stairs.  
“You pay it back,” I state. “You carry heavy items and get stuff off the top shelves for me.”  
He chuckles and side hugs me. “What else would I do for friend? Especially one who is lacking in all genes for height.”  
“Be nice, or next time I'll ask Logan to send you to bed.”  
“I yield Mademoiselle Arietta.”  
“Etta is fine, as you well know Henry,” I sigh.  
“Only if I finally manage to convince you that Hank is fine,” he counters with.  
“Arietta then. I'm not french, nor do I speak any.”  
He laughs, this has been an ongoing bickering matter. I don't know why, but I cannot look at the man who stands almost 16 inches taller than me, with multiple doctorates and call him Hank. Likewise he thinks the coincidence of my birth name matching my powers to be humorous, and insists on calling me by my full name. Like the ability to carry a tune with perfect pitch, inflection, and emotional meaning is that big a mutation, but my lullabies are the best out there, and they even work over radio or digital downloads. 

That's how they found me in the first place, they took the students on a field trip to see popular selections from operatic history. Charles Xavier had me pegged by my second song, ‘Think of Me’ from Phantom of the Opera. I teach now, musical appreciation, band, and choir. Basically anything humanities related that involves music. I still record and do the odd show on the side. 

I'll never be an X-man, but they need people who will teach and are ok with being left to keep the students supervised. 

I walked Henry to his door, and sent him to bed, insisting that if he didn't go to bed I'd sing a lullaby through the door. He promised he'd go to bed, so I went on my way, I had bed checks, then I could do my own thing. 

“Marie, Jubilation, and Kitty! It is time for bed, now ladies,“ I proclaim. “I'm sorry you decided to procrastinate with your homework. I guess you'll have to either get up early or turn it in incomplete. Lights out, in bed, now.’  
Sheepishly they turned out the lamps and crawled into bed.  
“Good night, I hope you all sleep well.”  
I got back a sleepy chorus of good nights. They were the only room I had to enforce, but I made sure to wander back by to make sure the lights were out after checking the rest of the dorms. It was dark and quiet, so they were in bed. I still hummed Brahms’ lullaby to make sure the entire floor was in bed, or at least asleep. 

When I moved in I was offered my choice of available rooms on the teacher's floors, and while they all were fine rooms, I wanted some space, and the ability to practice my singing without affecting my neighbors. Charles and I decided that the half of the attic that Ororoe wasn't using would be perfect. The stairwell gave a buffer for any sound, and since they were building it out, it was soundproofed so that I could sing to shatter glass without disturbing anyone around me. 

I climb up the stairs and let myself in, only to find out I have a guest snoozing in my bed.  
“Henry Phillip!”  
“Arietta Reinette. I promised to go to bed. I never said who's,” he counter argues.  
“You know very well that I sent you to your own bed.”  
“But you're in this bed, not mine.”  
I walk over and chastely kiss him. “I adore our time, however you're exhausted. I'll share the bed, but you're sleeping. Deal?”  
“Fine. I reserve the right to try to wake you early,” he smiles and says with a gleam in his eyes.  
I change into a comfy sleep shirt, and crawl into bed to snuggle with him. For all that I act upset, i really do enjoy our time, so I smile and kiss him, then we both settle in. 

I start half singing half speaking, not wanting to put him to sleep for a week, but for a decent night's rest.  
“Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you,   
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you,  
But in your dreams whatever they, be  
Dream a little dream of me.”

He's out with just that verse; he was half asleep before. I grab my kindle and read a chapter in my current novel, then turn out the lamp and join Henry in peaceful slumber. 

I wake up to Henry kissing me along my neck. The sun isn't even over the horizon. Maybe I should have sung the chorus. Then again, this is a much more pleasant good morning than my alarm clock. I stretch, then run my hands across Henry's shoulders. He takes that as welcoming encouragement and nuzzles down until the neckline of my sleep shirt both stops him and makes me giggle.  
“Good morning. Might I be able to convince you to remove your shirt?”  
I laugh and wiggle enough to pull the garment off, leaving me in only my panties.

His pupils dilate at the sight of my chest, and he promptly begins to kiss down my throat, while his hands worship my breasts. He gently pinches each nipple, tugging just a bit, and I quietly moan and move to press my chest into his hands. He sucks in a mouthful of my upper breast and bites, just enough to make me hiss and leave a faint impression of his teeth.  
He sees the marks and growls, then does the same to my other breast, which makes me moan. It's that odd line between pain and pleasure, and I know that I have just as much of Beast in my bed as Henry.  
He latches onto my left nipple and plays with my right, gently pulling and rubbing. Then switches sides. He flicks my nipples with his tongue and sucks as much of my nipple into his mouth as will fit. He hasn't even touched below my waist and I'm ready to explode like a firework.  
I reach down and rub his penis through the layers of the pants he wears to bed and his underwear. He squirms out of his clothing and manages to pull my panties off. I grab at him again, and wrap my hands around him. I run my thumb across his tip and use the droplet of precome to massage the head of his penis. He inhales loudly and increases the attention on my breasts, hoping to distract me. I'm gasping due to his efforts, which makes him smile, then grab my nipple in his teeth and pull, more firmly than any previous attention he'd given. 

It was just enough to push me over the edge. I orgasm, and he almost smirks at my reaction to his attentions. He begins to kiss and nibble lower still, gently opening my legs so he can settle between them. He licks me from my opening to my clit and I continue to spasm. He focuses his attention on my clit; licking, sucking, and gently biting it until I start moving my hips, begging for a different attention. He keeps his mouth on my clit, but presses two fingers inside me, knowing from experience where my g spot is, and rubbing it, adding to the sensations that are quickly overwhelming me. He doesn't stop, and right before I come again, he presses in a third finger, pushing me over the edge, and a wash of slick gushes from me. That makes him smile with a Cheshire Cat grin and he crawls up my body stopping at my mouth to claim a kiss, the flavors of him mixed with myself.  
He then grabs my hips and flipps us, making me squeak with surprise. I wiggle down enough to raise myself up and push him barely into me, making him groan. He helps hold me upright so that he can watch as I sink onto him, until I'm finally fully seated. I take a moment to adjust, it doesn't seem to matter how many times we're together, there's a stretch and fullness from him I've never felt before. Then I plant my feet and set my hips moving. I also reach up and pinch his nipples. They're a little sensitive, nothing like mine, but it's all stimulation. He thrusts up to meet me on my downward, and we speed up until our hips are almost making a slapping sound. They would be if it wasn't for his fur. I tighten up, almost at the peak of another orgasm, and he reaches out, one hand to flick my clit and the other to pinch a nipple. I cry out my orgasm and would have slowed down, but he's still thrusting up into me, keeping the pace until I'm on the downward side of things, then his hips stutter and he snarls as he orgasms, throwing his head back into the pillows. I resume my earlier pace to ride him until he's at the overstimulated point, when I lay down with him still inside me and catch my breath while listening to his heartbeat slow back down.  
“I hope you slept as well as I did,” Henry says softly, both of us in our afterglow.  
“I slept very well, and had one of the best early mornings. Is it still early enough to hope for decent water pressure?”  
“Since it's only now six AM, I think it's good.”  
Wonderful. Let's clean up and grab breakfast before the crowd. It's easier to eat when you don't have to worry about elbows in your face.”  
“I don't think I've ever had that concern here,” he says teasing me.  
“It helps that you are taller than nearly everyone here, while most of the students beat my height.”  
“At least it's not inheritable genetic dwarfism, even if you fit the height range.”  
“Barely,” I argue back. “Four foot ten is the upper limit.”  
“Ok, shower, then coffee. Plan?” he says dropping the subject of my height, another old argument.  
“Plan. But you have to share the shower head or use your own. I can finish a shower in under ten minutes if I get a bit more of the water flow.”  
He kisses me in response, but still steals most of the water. I make him sing counterpoint in ‘Good Morning Starshine’ in the shower with me.


End file.
